Quarie
Quarie (Baria-2 I) (/kwɑː.riː/) is the only known planet in the Baria-2 System. It serves as a colony world of the Nrrlaks, members of the Great Trade Organization. Summary frame|left Etymology Demonym The colonists on Quarie are referred to as Quariens when referring to the planet as a whole, and when referring to the colony itself, are refered to as Absinans. Location Quarie is the only known planet to orbit the star Baria-2. It is unknown why this would have occurred, but it is suspected that some serious stellar event in the past may have eliminated any other worlds in the planetary system. Other nearby planetary systems also suffer from this, and it is thought to have occurred via the same past event. Planet Type Quarie a telluric planet. It has been Pteistiformed by the Nrrlak from its former terrascore score 0. It currently resides at a terrascore level of T2. Surface The surface of Quarie consists of two main continents and several subcontinents. Thanks to Nrrlak intervention, oceans have formed on the planet. Atmosphere and Climate The atmosphere and climate of Quarie are weaker than Earth thanks to the lower terrascore. The atmosphere is breathable but is equivalent to high altitude environments on Earth, such as the Himalayan Mountains, leading to most not born here to require oxygen masks to breathe properly. Plans to expand the atmosphere to a normal breathing level is in the plans, but the planet's modest economic production has hindered this as worlds with better products have been given priority. The planet is cold but not insufferably so. A temperature of 90°F at night during the summer months is pretty common, with highs usually around 150°F. Moons Quarie does not possess any moons. This causes the planet's newly-formed oceans to be tranquil and still, producing an almost eerie effect. Colonists have put in requests for a rogue planetoid to be towed into orbit around Quarie to fix this, but the technology to do so has not yet been invented by the Nrrlaks. However, they hope that it may one day be possible and that their future brethren will see how long the request has existed and work towards it quickly due to its "seniority". Locations The planet has a solitary colony placed there by the Nrrlaks: Absina. The second colony of the Nrrlak Empire, Absina was placed to take advantage of the great blue spice fields covering the planet. Resources Quarie is known for its blue spice reserves, which are used primarily as a sleep aid. Colonies Life Intelligent Flora Fauna Appearances ''Spore In ''SPORE, the planet Quarie was a world discovered by Somarinoa while exploring the galaxy with his Nrrlak species in early 2018. ''Amalgam Online The planet Quarie is one of thousands of worlds that players can visit across the Amalgam Galaxy. It is a colony world of the Nrrlaks and thus considered part of the Great Trade Organization. Long Story'' Quarie is not seen but searching the database during the Nrrlak subchapters allows the player to see its name listed amongst other Nrrlak colony worlds. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Spore Original Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Planets That Support Life Category:Great Trade Organization Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets